


Abel's Totally Serious Tweets

by Kurenai_Tenka



Series: Starfighter Tweets [2]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Tenka/pseuds/Kurenai_Tenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written conjointly with Cain's Horribly Unfunny Tweets. Slightly less ridiculous, but not by much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abel's Totally Serious Chapter 1 Tweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts), [yelloweyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelloweyes/gifts).



> As with the Cain ones, these are very silly. Enjoy. <3

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a1.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a3.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a4.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a5.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a6.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a7.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a8.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a9.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a10.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a11.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a12.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a13.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a14c.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a14c.jpg) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a15c.jpg)


	2. Abel's Totally Serious Tweets (Cross Fandom Edition!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For something more quantitative/qualatative, these tweets managed to inspire actual literature from the lovely asocialconstruct, which can be found [here](../../../520921).


	3. Abel's Totally Serious Chapter 2 Tweets (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear there are more, and there are cameos everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of cameos here. All background characters, oh dear. Thanks to asocialconstruct for letting me steal her name for Athos. <3

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a1-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a3-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a4-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a5ath.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a6ath.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a7porth.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a8-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a9-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a10-1.png)


	4. Abel's Totally Serious Chapter 2 Tweets (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this one is rather a poor affair, my apologies. <3 It sort of references the correlating Cain one, so if you're already suffering through this I'd recommended doing the same with that one too. :)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-1-1.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-2.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-3.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-5.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-5.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-6.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-7.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-8.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-9.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-10.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-11.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-12.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-13.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-14.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-15.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-16.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-17.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-18.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-19.png)  
[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=a2-20.png)


End file.
